Kogeinu
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 18 kwietnia 2017r. ' Kogeinu S2G.png Snow trick Yurin, Kogeinu, Chiko, Rib, Kano, Tsukinowa.png 96neko kogeinu akatsuki arrival.nns2922013.png Kogeinu (コゲ犬)jest Utaite znanym ze swojego wyjątkowego wysokiego głosu i talentu do harmonii. Ponieważ ma możliwość śpiewania wysoko, niczym kobieta, jest nazywany "ryouseirui". Zazwyczaj coveruje piosenki Vocaloidów, jego głos porównuje się do Len'a. Kogeinu ma dość szeroką skalę głosu, gdyż potrafi osiągać niskie (słyszalne w coverze piosenki Magnet, wraz z Mucchim) i wysokie (słyszane w coverze piosenki Cendrillon, też z Mucchim) dźwięki. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.01.27) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni song) feat. Faneru i Kogeinu (2008.03.07) # "SNOW" (2008.04.06) # "Taishou a" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai ED) feat. Kyaru. i Kogeinu (2008.04.08) # "relations" feat. Kogeinu i Maus (2008.04.21) # "Ketsubatto" (2008.07.02) # "Shitsuren Melt" (Heartbreak Melt) (2008.07.29) # "Soar" (2008.08.03) # "Ice Cream no Uta" (Ice Cream Song) (2008.08.20) # "Nayuta no Kanata Made" (2008.08.22) # "Luna~Umi no Yousei" (2008.09.14) # "Lunatic Tears" feat. Kogeinu, Piko i YU (2008.09.22) # "Black★Rock Shooter -Bi Edition-" feat. Kogeinu i ASK (2008.10.02) # "Cantarella" (2008.10.06) # "Daybreak" (2008.10.12) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) feat. YU, Anima, i Kogeinu (2008.10.31) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.11.08) # "Hidalgo" (2008.11.23) # "Cendrillon" feat. Mucchi i Kogeinu (2008.12.20) # "Cendrillon" -RPG ver.- feat. Mucchi i Kogeinu (2008.12.20) # "Pet" (2009.01.18) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.15) # "No.pan" feat. Faneru i Kogeinu (2009.02.15) # "「2」" feat. QP i Kogeinu (2009.02.24) # "Haru no Haruka" (2009.03.09) # "ESCAPE" (2009.03.28) # "Forever Love" (2009.04.11) # "Shangri-la" (2009.05.04) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. ASK, Faneru i Kogeinu (2009.06.09) # "magnet" feat. Kogeinu i Mucchi (2009.06.20) # "RE：BRIDGE～Return to oneself~" feat. YU, Korosuke, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, Owata, Ishigantou, i Faneru(2009.07.20) # "Zenryoku de Nipponpon!" (2009.07.26) # "Blood Sea" (2009.07.31) # "Double-Action" feat. Kyaru. i Kogeinu (2009.09.28) # "Hikari to Kage wo Dakishimeta Mama" (Magic Knight Rayearth OP) (2009.10.09) # "Yuzurenai Negai" (Magic Knight Rayearth OP) (2009.10.09) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. Kogeinu, amu, ASK, ENE, Gero, QP, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy i Mei (2009.10.15) # "Riajuu Bakuhatsu Shiro!" (2009.10.26) # "Marionette" (2009.11.29) # "Lonely Runner" feat. Faneru i Kogeinu (2009.12.09) # "Iwatte yaru" (I'll Congratulate You) feat. Kogeinu i ASK (2009.12.25) # "Reset" -Piano ver.- (2010.01.09) # "Toeto" (2010.03.14) # "Toki no Kairou" (2010.04.27) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2010.04.28) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2010.05.07) # "Unknown Girl" (2010.05.27) # "Get Casette" (2010.05.29) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia I Dedicate to You) (2010.06.07) # "Akari to Kagi" (Light i Key) (2010.06.08) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.17) # "World Inu Mine" -World is Mine parody- (2010.06.19) # "Onaji You ni" feat. Kogeinu i Suteneko (2010.06.30) # "Wisely 2.0" (2010.07.18) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (Chained Girl) (2010.07.21) # "-LOST-" (2010.08.29) # "Liar Girl" (2010.09.13) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2010.09.18) # "Rinne" (2010.10.01) # "Starduster" feat. Chomo i Kogeinu (2010.10.09) # "Kasou Sekai -Accel World-" (2010.10.26) # "Holography" (2010.11.08) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) (2011.01.14) # "Dona Dona" (2011.01.14) # "Aitai" (I Want to Meet You) (2011.01.23) # "Dear Misery" feat. Kogeinu i Nodoame (Original) (2011.01.29) # "Snow Trick" feat. Kogeinu, Yurin, Chiko, Rib, Kano i Tsukinowa (2011.03.08) # "Stay Smiling" feat. Smiley*2S (2011.03.18) # "Kumo no Iseki (Relics of Clouds) feat. Kogeinu i Yuudai (Chorus) (2011.04.08) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.04.12) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kogeinu i Wotamin (2011.04.18) # "Suji Chigai" (Misguidance) -Suki Kirai parody- feat. Kogeinu i Faneru (ASK as a guest appearance) (2011.05.08) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.05.29) # "Shura no Niwa" (Garden of Berserker) -Len ver.- (2011.06.12) # "Pia Hero" (2011.06.18) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kogeinu i ASK (2011.06.29) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) (2011.09.27) # "L'Arc~en~Ciel Orgel Medley" (2011.10.12) '''(Tylko dla społeczności) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.10.24) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia I Dedicate to You) feat. Kogeinu i Pokota (2011.10.30) # "Zutto Kono Mama" (Always, Until Now) (2011.10.31) # "Maboroshi" (GARNET CROW song) (2011.11.30) # "Riajuu Bakuhatsu Shiro!" (2011.12.10) # "Jingle Bells" feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou i 96Neko (2011.12.25) # "LOVELESS xxx" feat. Bang i Kogeinu (2011.12.31) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Tabichi no Hi ni" feat. Cocoa, syunka, Tsukiyo, Ririnyan, mimim, posha, Amatsuki, KEISUKE, Kogeinu, Shinshakaijin, Score, Renachan. (2012.03.05) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Kogeinu i Lon (2012.04.23) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.05.02) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kogeinu i Ishigantou (2012.06.13) # "EARTH DAY" (2012.06.27) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junkie) feat. Faneru, Kogeinu, Ishigantou, i Bang (2012.07.12) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Garry's view- (2012.07.27) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru i MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Wotamin i Kogeinu (2012.10.11) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.20) # "Lost Destination" feat. Kogeinu i Yuudai (2012.10.25) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.26) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) (2012.11.09) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.11.10) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.08) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko i vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Kogeinu i 96Neko (2013.03.01) # "Ijime, Dame, Zettai" (BABYMETAL song) feat. Kogeinu, Bang (chorus), Akatin (Shout), Nigaihito (english serifu) i Ishigantou (interlude) (2013.03.08) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.03.09) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09) # "Shoudou×Piemonics" feat. Kogeinu, Ayakawa Yukiya, Bang, Akatin, Ishigantou i Outeiroku (2013.03.12) # "Karappo" (Empty) (Yuzu song) feat. Kogeinu i Ishigantou (2013.03.20) # "Nico Nico Wonderli no Theme Song" feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, clear i Amatsuki (2013.04.13) # "Kogefuu" (2013.04.16) # "Mushikui Psychedelism" (Bug-Eaten Psychedelism) feat. Kogeinu i Akatin (2013.04.18) # "WAVE" (2013.05.08) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2013.05.09) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.11) # "Koi Sakura" (Love Sakura) feat. Kogeinu i vipTenchou (opening) (2013.05.22) # "DOGS" feat. Kogeinu i Akatin (2013.05.23) # "Children Record" feat. Kogeinu i Urata (2013.05.24) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.27) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.05.30) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@. i Reji (2013.05.31) # "Koi Sakura" (Love Sakura) feat. Kogeinu (opening) i Ishigantou (2013.06.17) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.07.14) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro i Mucchi (2013.07.25) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.06) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2013.08.08) # "Place!!!!!!!!!!" feat. Kogeinu i Kettaro (2013.08.13) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic" (Imitation Imitation Psychotropic) (2013.08.25) # "Jougen no Tsuki" feat. Kogeinu i kain (2013.08.30) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) -Arrange ver.- (2013.09.01) # "Rage on" (Free! OP) feat. Kogeinu, Ishigantou i Akatin (2013.10.06) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (2013.10.07) # "SPLASH FREE" (Free! ED) feat. Kogeinu, Akatin, Ishigantou, Urata i Senra (2013.10.31) # "Liz no Naishin Kakumei" (2013.11.07) # "Kiseki no Kiseki" feat. Souma i Kogeinu (2013.11.22) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.22) # "Oishi Omoishi Koku" (2013.11.30) # "Buriki no Dance" (2013.12.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Akatin, Choumiryou, Kogeinu i maro. (2013.12.20) # "Super Nuko World" (2013.12.21) # "Relight My Fire" (2014.01.30) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou i Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Mekakushi Actors Promotion No. 6" -Voice imitation- (2014.03.02) # "SMOKYTHRILL" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko i vipTenchou (2014.03.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2014.03.16) }} Dyskografia Albumy Smiley*2 są tutaj . Albumy Smiley*2G są tutaj . Ciekawostki *Nazywa siebie psem bądź DT. (Doutei=prawiczek) *Jego grupa krwi to A. *On i Mucchi chodzili do jednej klasy. Linki *Blog *Twitter *Plurk Galeria ; od lewej do prawej: VipTenchou, 96neko, Kogeinu Ilustracja zrobiona przez Mukkun. |Magnet-kogeinumucchi.jpg|Awatar Kogeinu (po prawej) w jego coverze "magnet" z Mucchi Ilustracja zrobiona przez Hime |ASK's Fire Flower.jpg|Kogeinu widziany w Fire Flower z ASK, Aomofu, Ten, Gero, Hanatan i Faneru Ilusracja zrobiona przez Kyi (キィ) |Koge GWNicolai.jpg|Ikona Kogeinu w G.W. Nicolai |96neko_kogeinu_akatsuki_arrival.nns2922013.png|96neko (po lewej) i Kogeinu widziani w coverze Ilustracja wykonana przez Sato Iruno |Snow_trick_Yurin,_Kogeinu,_Chiko,_Rib,_Kano,_Tsukinowa.png| OD lewej do prawej: Kano, Tsukinowa, Rib, Kogeinu, Chiko i Yurin widziani w coverze "Snow Trick" Ilustracja wykonana przez http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=616357 Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰)}} Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Ryouseirui Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:Mężczyźni Trap NND Kategoria:Spis